


A good soldier but not a good men

by Lovxx31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Divorce, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, but not really
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovxx31/pseuds/Lovxx31
Summary: Steve es un hombre dedicado a su trabajo como Capitán América. Protege y rescata a los más necesitados y a diario arriesga su vida para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, no solo para la humanidad, sino también para su esposo y su pequeño hijo, Peter. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si se comprometiera tanto con su trabajo como vengador que descuidara a su familia? Y, ¿qué pasaría si un día luego de una larga misión llega a su casa solo para descubrir que su esposo se hartó de sus continuas ausencias y lo abandonó?Entonces tendrá que decidir, ¿qué es más importante, la seguridad del mundo o la felicidad de su familia?





	A good soldier but not a good men

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando en esta plataforma así que si sientes que ya haz leido esta historia antes es por que lo haz hecho. Esta historia esta disponible en otras plataformas.
> 
> Dejenme saber si les gusto ;)

_ Capítulo Único _

 

_ Las familias felices son todas iguales, en cambio, cada familia infeliz es infeliz a su manera - Leon Tolstoy _

 

Volvía agotado de una larga misión que le tomó más tiempo del que en un principio pensó. Iba sentado en la parte trasera del QuinJet que era manejado por Clint y Tasha, era bien entrada la noche, estaba agotado, adolorido y lo único que deseaba era volver a casa darle un beso de buenas noches a su hijo y enrollarse en la cama con su esposo.

 

Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro, Tony debía estar molesto con él, no habían quedado en buenos términos cuando Steve partió a la misión tan solo un día después de volver de una misión de 5 semanas. Se suponía que se iba a tomar unas vacaciones para estar con su familia y ni veinticuatro horas después de llegar a casa ya se estaba preparando para irse de nuevo.

 

Tony se molestó y le exigió que se quedara, a lo que Steve se negó, era su deber como defensor de la humanidad estar allí cuando se le necesitara, Tony podría haber dejado atrás su vida de Vengador pero él no, él tenía un deber que cumplir e iba hacerlo, no iba a decepcionar a quienes confiaban en él.

 

A pesar de la negativa de Tony, Steve no tuvo otra opción más que irse con el corazón en la mano al dejar a su esposo llorando por su culpa. Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso pero no tenía otra opción.

 

Habían hablado poco por teléfono durante las 7 semanas que duró su misión, más porque Steve no tenía tiempo que por otra cosa, pero Steve podía notar en cada llamada como la voz de Tony se iba tornando más distante y Steve temía estar perdiendo a su esposo.

 

Esta vez Steve le había prometido a Tony alejarse del trabajo por una temporada, y lo decía totalmente en serio, ya le había informado a Fury y al equipo de su próxima ausencia y se aseguró de dejar a Clint y a Tasha a cargo de dirigir a los Vengadores mientras él no estaba.

 

— volveré la semana entrante, amor — le había dicho a Tony al otro lado de la línea dos semanas atrás, lamentablemente no todo salió como él se lo esperaba y se recriminaba haberle hecho una promesa que luego no pudo cumplir. Pero era algo que se escapaba de sus manos

 

— está bien — había respondido este sin más

 

— te amo — le dijo Steve

 

Una larga pausa después, en la que Steve se preguntó si la comunicación se había cortado, Tony finalmente respondió.

 

— yo tambien te amo

 

Luego de esa llamada no había podido volver a hablar con su esposo hasta ese día en el que de camino de regreso había marcado varias veces a su número telefónico pero este no atendió, Steve lo adjudicó a que posiblemente estaría ocupado con las reuniones de su empresa.

 

Y a pesar de que sabía que su matrimonio estaba atravesando algunos baches debido a su culpa jamás esperó encontrarse con la casa a oscuras, fría y completamente vacía.

 

La recorrió por entero queriendo comprobar que sus sospechas no eran ciertas, pero para su desgracia así era. Su amado esposo, aquel que amaba con locura, aquel al que había jurado ante Dios amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe lo había abandonado. Su habitación vacía junto con su armario y la habitación de Peter así se lo confirmaron.

 

Y él sabía perfectamente la razón. Era por su culpa. Jamás debió dar por sentado que todo estaría bien a pesar de la pela tan grave que tuvieron antes de irse, debió haber prestado más atención al tono indiferente en la voz de su esposo las pocas veces que habían hablado por teléfono. 

 

En medio de la desesperación tomó lo primero que encontró y lo estrelló contra la pared, el sonido del objeto haciéndose añicos reconfortándolo por segundos. 

 

Con la espalda pegada a la pared se deslizó por esta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cubrió sus rostro con sus manos y lloró como no había llorado en muchos años, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan mal esposo.

 

No le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a donde había ido Tony. Luego de pasar la noche llorando, al amanecer decidió ponerse manos a la obra, encontrar a su esposo y lograr que lo perdonara. Y que un rayo lo parta y Hela reclame su indigna alma si fallaba en el intento.

 

Tocó el timbre de la mansión de Tony en San Francisco esperando no ser despachado en el acto. Para su fortuna, Tony abrió la puerta casi al instante. Su cara reflejaba claramente la sorpresa de verlo allí de pie, a Steve le dolió esa reacción por parte del castaño, ¿tan ausente había estado que su esposo se sorprendía al verlo?. Quiso llorar de nuevo ante ese pensamiento.

 

— Tony, por favor, perdóname

 

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Tony negó con la cabeza.

 

— no, Steve, no puedo. Ya no puedo seguir perdonándote

 

Abriéndose paso dentro de la mansión, Steve tomó a Tony por las manos y las apretó queriendo transmitirle todas sus emociones y el amor que sentía por él en ese gesto.

 

— por favor, Tony, sé que no he estado presente últimamente, pero te amo, y cambiaré, lo juro. Tomaré unas largas vacaciones, estaré contigo y con Peter y…

 

— no — Tony lo interrumpió. Con un gesto brusco liberó sus manos del agarre de Steve — ya tomé mi decisión y no cambiaré de opinión

 

— Tony,te prometo que esta vez hablo en serio, tomaré esas vacaciones que me has estado pidiendo

 

— ¿y luego qué, Steve? — preguntó Tony con un tono de voz cansado

 

— ¿a qué te refieres?

 

— ¿qué pasará cuando terminen tus vacaciones?, volverás a irte, a dejarme solo a mí y a Peter, y pasarán años otra vez hasta que tomes vacaciones de nuevo o te obligue a hacerlo

 

Steve guardó silencio ante las palabras de Tony, no sabiendo muy bien qué responder. Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar una vez se reincorporara, pero debía admitir que Tony tenía razón en ese punto. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero Tony se le adelantó.

 

— ya no puedo más con esto, Steve. Sé lo que significa ser Capitán América para tí, y lo entiendo completamente, sé que el país y el mundo te necesitan, pero yo tambien lo hago, Steve, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?. Estoy cansado de estar solo, de esperarte cada noche sin que vuelvas, de estar constantemente preocupado por ti. Estoy prácticamente criando a nuestro hijo yo solo, ya incluso ha dejado de preguntarme por tí, tan acostumbrado como está a que no estés

 

Esa última afirmación de Tony le partió el alma en mil pedazos.

 

— y no es justo, no es justo que mi hijo de 4 años se acostumbre a la ausencia de su padre, yo ya pase por eso y no se lo deseo a mi hijo. No es justo que estando casado sea un padre soltero, porque eso es lo que soy. No puedo seguir perdonándote que hagas lo mismo que mi padre hizo durante toda mi vida, enfrascarse en su trabajo y dejarnos a mi madre y a mí de lado, y eso es todo lo que siempre juré no hacer con mis hijos.

 

Se hizo un pausa larga y pesada entre ambos. Steve no sabía muy bien qué responder, no tenía nada que decir en su defensa. Tony tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y miraba a través de la ventana a Peter jugar con su amigo Wade.

 

— Tú trabajo es importante para tí, y está claro que siempre va a ser más importante que Peter y yo — dijo Tony rompiendo el silencio y volviendo de nuevo la vista a su esposo — pero si voy a vivir solo, si voy a criar a mi hijo solo por culpa de tu trabajo, voy a hacerlo de forma legal. Te daré los papeles del divorcio y me quedaré con la custodia completa de Peter. Ya hablé con Matt y él se encargará que el proceso sea lo más corto posible. Con tu trabajo es imposible que consigas la custodia compartida así que tratemos de hacer esto de la forma más amigable posible. Podrás visitar cuantas veces quieras a Peter… o puedas. No voy a quitarte de eso, eres su padre y eso no va a cambiar.

 

— Tony, por favor… — rogó Steve tratando de hacer un último esfuerzo por salvar su matrimonio

 

— no hagas esto más difícil, por favor. Te llamaré en unos días para que firmes los documentos. Ahora por favor, vete

 

— ¿puedo ver a Peter, aunque sea solo por unos minutos?

 

— por supuesto que sí, tarda el tiempo que quieras, te dije que no iba a quitarte eso y puedes verlo cuantas veces quieras y por el tiempo que quieras

 

Aguantando las lágrimas Steve se dirigió al jardín trasero de la casa donde Peter permanecía jugando con su pequeño amigo Wade. Afortunadamente, no parecía que hubieran escuchado la conversación. 

 

— hola, Peter

 

— ¡papi! — Peter se levantó del asiento y corrió hacia él. Luego de abrazarlo tomó su mano y lo acercó a la mesita donde jugaba con con su amiguito — ¡mira lo que Wade y yo estamos haciendo!

 

— ¡oh wow! — exclamó al ver las figuras construidas con legos por los dos pequeños

 

* * *

 

Sentado en un sillón de su antiguo departamento en Brooklyn y con los papeles del divorcio en la mano se preguntaba en qué momento su vida se había ido por la borda. 

 

Cuando despertó del hielo no se podía imaginar casándose y teniendo hijos, hasta que conoció a Tony y todo cambió. Ahora, a solo unos días de divorciarse no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida ahora de soltero.

 

Revisó los papeles una vez más. Tony estaba siendo muy generoso con él apesar de todo, se quedaría con la casa en Los Hampton, ya que estaba cerca del complejo, y con el departamento en Manhattan, además de que recibiría la mitad de la fortuna Stark. Eso último no le gustaba en lo absoluto, él no había colaborado en nada para agrandar esa inmensa fortuna, era el resultado de los años de trabajo de Howard y Tony y él no tenía derecho a meter sus manos en ello. Era como si Tony le estuviera pagando por haber estado casado con él. Tendría que hablarle al respecto en la reunión que harían para aclarar todos los puntos y firmar.

 

Y como Tony le había dicho, este se quedaría con la custodia completa de Peter mientras él tenía derecho a todas las visitas que quisiera pero imposibilitandole también el apelar por la custodia compartida. No es que él pensara hacerlo de todos modos, Tony tenía razón al decir que su trabajo como Vengador le prohibía esa posibilidad.

 

Tirando los papeles a la mesa que tenía frente a sí se recostó en el espaldar del sillón y pasando sus mano por su rostro soltó un audible y patético suspiro. Sentía que de pronto había envejecido los 70 años que estuvo en el hielo.

 

Fue hasta la cocina y abrió uno de los almacenes y sacó una botella de licor asgardiano que su buen amigo Thor le había traído. No solía hacer estas cosas pero por Dios que hoy lo necesitaba, necesitaba ahogar todas sus penas en alcohol.

 

Su teléfono móvil sonó en ese momento. Con la botella en una mano y el celular en la otra se dirigió a su habitación dando largos tragos a la bebida. Se lanzó a la cama y atendió la llamada, era Fury.

 

— Rogers, te necesito en Irlanda ya. Romanoff y Wilson pasarán a buscarte por la mañana

 

— de acuerdo — sin decir nada más colgó la llamada dejando a Fury con la palabra en la boca

 

Mientras seguía tomando aquel líquido mágico que ya empezaba a nublar sus sentidos pensó en que si se iba a Irlanda mañana no podría asistir a la reunión del divorcio con Tony en tres días. Por un efímero momento se alegró de que debido a eso su divorcio se retrasaría, pero luego pensó en que esa era la razón por la que Tony estaba haciendo aquello en primer lugar. Sus continuas faltas, el que lo abandonara constantemente a pesar de prometer lo contrario, y esta vez había prometido tomarse vacaciones para estar con su hijo y ya había informado de ello a SHIELD y al resto del equipo, si ahora le decía a Tony que no podría ir, no solo a reunión si no a su paseo con Peter al zoológico en unos días como había prometido, no estaría haciendo otra cosa más que dándole la razón.

 

Tomó el celular nuevamente y se quedó mirando el fondo de pantalla, acariciando la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos como si de esa manera pudiera acariciar a sus dos grandes amores. Era una foto de los tres, donde estaban él y Tony abrazando a Peter en su fiesta de cumpleaños mientras este era aplastado por ambos. Marcó el número de Fury, este contestó al primer tono.

 

— no iré a la misión — dijo antes de que Futy pudiera decir algo y colgó al terminar de hablar dejando a Fury nuevamente con la palabra en la boca.

 

Dio otro trago a la botella y pensó en el hecho de que la foto en su fondo de pantalla era la última foto que tenía con su hijo y este ya iba a cumplir cinco años. Ciertamente había estado muy ausente.

 

El teléfono sonó anunciando una llamada de Fury a lo que Steve la colgó sin contestar y apagó el teléfono. Ya había tomado de su decisión de no ir, estaba de vacaciones y Fury no podría reclamarle nada.

 

Tres días más tarde estaba sentado en la oficina de Tony en la mansión en San Francisco con Matt Murdock discutiendo los últimos detalles del divorcio. En ese mismo momento Matt decía algo acerca de uno de los apartados del documento de divorcio, pero Steve realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que su abogado decía, estaba concentrado mirando a Tony. Memorizando cada una de sus facciones como si esta fuera la última vez que lo viera.

 

— ¿qué piensas al respecto, Steve? — preguntó Matt trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad

 

— ¿a qué? — preguntó a su vez

 

— al hecho de quedarte con la mitad de mi fortuna, es lo que te corresponde por derecho pero sé que es algo que te incomoda

 

— pues sí, la verdad. Quería hablar contigo de ese punto

 

— perfecto, ¿que tienes en mente?

 

— no quiero tu dinero 

 

— ¿qué? — preguntaron Matt y Tony a la vez

 

—  que no quiero tu dinero, Tony, yo no me casé contigo por tu fortuna, me case contigo porque te amo

 

Esto último pareció incomodar al castaño, quien sonrojado miro a otro lugar de la habitación.

 

— si, bueno… eso ya no tiene importancia ahora. Hablemos de los que nos acontece en este momento. Si no quieres la mitad de mi dinero acordemos una suma. ¿que tal, 20 millones?, es una cantidad relativamente pequeña a…

 

— no, Tony — lo interrumpió Steve 

 

— ¿30 millones?

 

— te dije que no quiero tu dinero, no me des nada

 

— pero debo darte algo, la ley dice que…

 

— no importa lo que dice la ley — lo interrumpió nuevamente — si ambos estamos de acuerdo podemos ignorarla y no repartir los bienes

 

— pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, quiero darte algo

 

— pero no tienes que darme nada, Tony. No quiero que me pagues por haber estado casado contigo

 

— no quiero dejarte en la calle

 

Matt observaba la discusión de la aún pareja. Llegados a este punto ambos estaban prácticamente gritando y él estaba completamente seguro de que habían olvidado que él se encontraba en la habitación con ellos.

 

— ¿piensas que no puedo mantenerme a mí mismo?

 

— no es eso, amor, es solo que… — se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca

 

lo había llamado “amor” como siempre lo llamaba cuando aún eran una pareja feliz. Fue un duro golpe para ambos. Pero a Steve le hizo darse cuenta de algo…

 

Tony tomó aire tratando de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos

 

— Lo que quiero decir es que…

 

— detente, Tony — lo interrumpió Steve una vez más — no quiero seguir con esto

 

— ¿a qué te refieres?

 

— al divorcio, no quiero seguir adelante con esto 

 

… no quería dejar a Tony. ¿qué hacía aquí discutiendo con el amor de su vida los acuerdos de su divorcio?. Al volver de la misión Steve se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por recuperar a su familia y no sabía en qué momento había olvidado aquello pero ahora haría valer su promesa. Recuperaría a su esposo a como dé lugar.

 

— Te amo, Tony y no quiero separarme de ti — siguió diciendo

 

A Tony se le inundaron los ojos nuevamente en lágrimas que esta vez no pudo evitar derramar.

 

— pero eso ya lo hiciste — dijo con voz rota

 

— lo se — admitió Steve — y he sido un idiota al abandonarte, al abandonarlos de esa manera. Merezco que ya no me quieras a tu lado pero igual lucharé por ello. Lucharé por tí.  Porque no concibo la vida sin ti, sin tus chistes de mal gusto y tu mal humor, sin tu exuberante comportamiento y arrogante personalidad. Porque con todo y tus defectos para mí eres la persona perfecta, él único que quiero a mi lado, el que me hace sonreír y me distrae en medio de peligrosas misiones al pensar en tí

 

Ante esas palabras Tony, aun derramando lágrimas, no pudo evitar sonreír. Steve bajó de la silla donde había permanecido sentado y se arrodilló frente a su esposo tomando sus manos entre las suyas y plantando un beso en cada una.

 

— Te amo, Tony, y lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Mi trabajo como Vengador me ha apartado de tí más de lo que había pensado y no dejaré que eso siga pasando, renunciaré, en este mismo instante, llamaré a Fury y abandonaré mi identidad de Capitán América por tí y por Peter, por que ustedes dos son más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Solo dime algo, dime una palabra para saber que quieres estar conmigo y estará hecho.

 

Por un momento Tony no dijo nada, haciendo que el corazón de Steve se saltara unos cuantos latidos ante la incertidumbre, hasta que con un lento y pequeño movimiento de cabeza Tony asintió. Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja y acercó su rostro al de Tony para besar sus labios.

 

Fue un beso que le supo a gloria a ambos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez y luego de los últimos días en los que parecía que todo iba a terminar entre ellos el que ahora se estuvieran besando era algo que hizo inmensamente feliz  a ambos.

 

Matt recogió los papeles del divorcio esparcidos por el lugar, y comprobando que efectivamente habían olvidado su presencia allí, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de que sus servicios ya no fueran necesarios.

 

Antes de que el beso pasara a mayores, Tony se apartó y posó sus manos en las mejillas de su esposo mirando los ojos azules como el cielo de este, disfrutando el hecho de tenerlo allí con él. Lo había extrañado tanto.

 

— ¿por qué tuve que empezar los trámites de divorcio para que te dieras cuenta lo que tu trabajo nos hacía?

 

— porque uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, no pensé que mis continuas faltas fueran tan graves hasta ahora

 

— te amo, y eres un idiota, no vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás

 

— no lo haré

 

Volvieron a besarse fundiéndose en la esencia del otro mientras recuperaban todo el tiempo perdido y dejaban atrás el dolor y la tristeza. Tony estaba feliz, jamás había sido su intención chantajear a Steve con el divorcio o que este dejara su trabajo por él, pero él era egoísta y lo reconocía abiertamente, y el hecho que Steve lo eligiera por sobre todas las cosas bastó para que lo perdonara al instante. Había estado preocupado de que este no estaría en su vida y en la de su hijo pero ya no sería así.

 

Horas más tarde Steve llamaría a Fury para informarle su renuncia y  cortar la llamada antes que este pudiera replicar. También le informó al resto del equipo y acordaron que tanto Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón serían los nuevo líderes de los Vengadores. Y finalmente publicó en su cuenta de Instagram, junto con una foto recién tomada de él junto a su esposo e hijo, que dejaría definitivamente de ser Capitán América para dedicarse de lleno a ser un hombre de familia, a lo que él mundo no tardó en reaccionar.

 

Cierto que le causaba un poco de inquietud dejar atrás su vida como superhéroe y defensor de la humanidad pero ahora tenía lo que desde niño siempre soñó, una familia, y para él eso era lo más importante.

 

_ FIN _

 

_ Muchas cosas cambian en la vida, pero uno comienza y termina en la familia - Anthony Brandt _


End file.
